


Сделка

by alice_cherry_pie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_cherry_pie/pseuds/alice_cherry_pie
Summary: Фредди, молодой завсегдатай лондонских клубов, воодушевлен игрой одной безизвестной группы. Он, призывно двигая бёдрами, поражает музыкантов своим талантом, но требует небольшой, но весьма заслуженный трофей. Лондон, как оказалось, город довольно небольшой, а гей-клуб и вовсе один.





	Сделка

**Author's Note:**

> Мой профиль на фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/authors/2641661

Полчище людей у барной стойки оживлённо что-то обсуждает, не стихая ни на миг. Столешница, к неприятному удивлению, липкая от пролитого дешёвого алкоголя. Фредди неспешно подносит ярко вспыхнувшую спичку к сигарете, прикуривая; благодарит молоденькую официантку за бокал какой-то мутной дряни и оставляет чаевых явно больше, нежели позволяет зарплата. Сегодня, впрочем как и в остальные бесчисленно долгие и однообразные вечера, он коротает время в захудалом столичном баре, слушая очередную безликую кавер-группу. Парни явно стараются, вкладывают душу в музыку, но им чего-то не хватает. Фронтмен неловко скользит потными от волнения руками по стойке микрофона, еле заметно отбивая ритм ногой. Густые каштановые кудри спадают вниз на плечи, а из-за яркого света прожектора его лицо не разглядеть. Впрочем и не важно, Фредди он не интересует.

Чуть поодаль, на королевский манер возвышается барабанщик. «Smile» — гласит надпись у парня за спиной. Что за идиотская афиша? Ах, точно! Вряд ли у простых студентов деньги водятся на дизайнерские услуги. Но мысли Фредди перетекают в иное русло. Поблескивающее от пота лицо, взмокшие белесые волосы, разлетающиеся в разные стороны, и настолько увлечённое лицо невольно пригвоздили взгляд Фредди. Слишком женственный, слишком молодой… При подобном освещении его не раз путали с миловидной девушкой, он уверен.

Музыка наконец стихает, последние аккорды растворились в воодушевлённых аплодисментах. Когда Фредди в следующий раз бросил взгляд на сцену, инструменты уже мирно покоились на своих местах. Ушли, а толпа до сих пор ревёт, словно чумная скандируя «Smile». Он быстро направляется в сторону чёрного входа, по пути вертя головой из стороны в сторону. Где же он? Пробравшись сквозь препятствие в виде пьяных, дико разодетых девиц, Фредди наконец вдыхает полной грудью прохладный воздух летней ночи, слегка разбавленный горечью сигаретного дыма. По правую руку припаркован серебристый фургон, около которого мужчины ожесточённо о чём-то спорят. Ругаются. Та самая группа. Один из них, состроив максимально унылую гримасу, несильно хлопает парней по плечам и уходит не оборачиваясь. Это шанс. Прибавив шагу, Фредди на выдохе помчался в сторону фургона, в два счёта оказавшись подле парней. Он широко улыбнулся, ни капли не стесняясь выпирающей челюсти и двух лишних резцов.

— Привет, ребят, — уверенным, слегка надменным голосом начал Фредди. Двое парней напротив незаинтересованно скользнули взглядом и вернулись к более важному занятию — алкоголю и сигаретам. — Классно сыграли, — продолжил он, ведь ни за что не намеревался отступать, — но мне кажется, вам не хватает чего-то уникального, например, вокалиста.

Роджер и Брайан не сговариваясь одновременно залились надрывистым смехом, то и дело звонко хлопая по ноге и утирая проступившие слёзы. Фредди никак не реагирует, отстранённо всматриваясь в звёздное небо.

— Чувак, — начал блондин, ловко откинув копну волос назад, оголяя тонкую белесую шею, — прости, но не с твоими зубами.

Оскорбление, если его можно таковым считать, ничтожно привычное и недостойное внимания. Фредди лишь надменно хмыкает, круто разворачивается на каблуках и, сняв кожанку так, чтобы наглым образом продемонстрировать округлые бёдра в тонких облегающих белоснежных штанах, берёт первую ноту. Его голос льётся ровно, но, резко двинув бёдрами, он по-прежнему не оборачиваясь берёт на тон выше. И выше, и выше. Рычащие, гортанные звуки мелькают в его пении и сразу становится ясно: он мастерски владеет своим тембром, да так, что без труда может петь тенором. Его гордо поднятая рука устремлена в небо, и протянув последнюю ноту, парень наконец решает обернуться.

— Ах да, — Фредди широко улыбается, демонстрируя будущему стоматологу всё несовершенство, — из-за лишних зубов мой рот чуть больше обычного, а соответственно, и диапазон больше, — с гордостью подмечает он.

Парни удивлённо всматриваются в невесть откуда свалившегося на их голову самовлюблённого незнакомца, но отрицать его талант не могут. Зажав в зубах тлеющую сигарету, Роджер воодушевлённо аплодирует и, только собравшись что-то сказать, замечает, как парень с выдающимся голосом и отвратительным прикусом надменно уходит в противоположную сторону.

— Позвоните, и я, возможно, соглашусь присоединиться к вам, — Фредди вполне способен по достоинству оценить свой талант.

***

 

Роджер с Брайаном даже не стали ничего обсуждать — всё слишком очевидно: такой талант нельзя упустить. Вечером следующего дня, через третьи руки раздобыв адрес того самого парня, Роджер, как более презентабельный и красноречивый, решил наведаться к тому в гости. Припарковав фургон у забора, Тейлор брезгливо осмотрел подъезд и с явным отвращением зашёл внутрь. Третий этаж, квартира слева. Три негромких стука, и дверь со скрипом отворилась, а на пороге стоял парень в пёстром шёлковом халате с котом в руках. Его взгляд скользил снизу-вверх, невольно задерживаясь на открытых участках кожи. Роджеру не по себе, отчего-то полчище мурашек пробежало по спине.

— Эй… — неуверенно начал блондин, не зная, как к тому обращаться.

— Так-так-так, — задумчиво протянул Фредди, почёсывая разомлевшего рыжего кота за ухом, — пришёл уговаривать меня стать вашим вокалистом? Что ж, милости прошу, — Фредди вежливо отошёл в сторону, освобождая проход.

Роджер что-то разъяренно пробормотал себе под нос и, громко хлопнув входной дверью, по-хозяйски сел на диван, запрокинув ноги на журнальный столик.

Фредди ликовал. Какая удача! Мышка по собственной воле забралась в кошачье логово.

Блондин нервно закурил, нетерпеливо стуча пальцами по пыльному подлокотнику.

— И как же, — Фредди рассматривал его с разных сторон, словно добычу, — ты намерен меня уговорить, м? — его лицо запредельно близко.

— Ха! Что значит «уговорить»? Я пришёл узнать, что ты готов дать взамен места в нашей группе, — Роджер совсем уже вжался в диван, лишь бы не ощущать горячее дыхание того парня на своих губах. Он давно решил для себя, что бисексуален, но как истинного ценителя тонкой красоты и изящества, безобразие напротив отнюдь не привлекало.

— О-о-о, — Фредди нравилось, как он язвит, — что я могу дать взамен? Славу, миллионы поклонников, мировые турне! О группе «Queen» не будет говорить только мёртвый! Ну, а тебе, — Меркьюри наклонился к уху блондина, заправляя выбившуюся прядь тому за ухо, — могу дать всё, что душа пожелает.

Щёки Роджера вспыхнули ярким пламенем, и он словно ошпаренный подскочил с дивана, сделал пару шагов назад, на безопасное расстояние.

— Слушай сюда, — он грозно стиснул кулаки — этими руками он способен сутками на пролёт отбивать различные ритмы, чего стоит один удар, — свои пидорские замашки оставь при себе. Я дважды предлагать не намерен, поэтому спрашиваю в последний раз: ты хочешь петь в нашей группе, которая, к твоему сведению, называется «Smile», а не «Queen»? — злостно гаркнув напоследок, Роджер выжидающе покусывал нижнюю губу, сдвинув тонкие брови к переносице.

— Пидорские, не пидорские… — вслух рассуждал Фредди, изящно расхаживая с котом на руках, каждый раз призывно оголяя ноги. — Лондон намного меньше, чем ты думаешь, а клуб для бисексуалов-фетишистов и вовсе один, — Роджер напрягся. — Понимаешь, к чему я клоню?

— Понятия не имею, — в клубе всегда носят маски, снимая их лишь в комнатах уединения, так что Роджер был уверен, что это блеф.

— Да? — Фредди открыто насмехался. — Тогда посмотри на это, — достав из запаха халата стопку фотографий, он кинул их на стол, поближе к блондину.

— Какого… Какого чёрта?! — надрывистый крик разнёсся по комнате. Дрожащими от нервов руками Роджер взял фотографии, с ужасом подметив, что это действительно снимки с той самой ночи. Недолго думая, Тейлор принялся яро рвать снимки, швыряя ошмётки в разные стороны.

— Весьма, весьма ожидаемая реакция. Но неужели ты, мой милый белокурый мальчик, думаешь, что я не припас в дальнем ящике прикроватной тумбы ещё снимков?

— Сука, — зло выплюнул Роджер.

— О, не надо так, — Фредди нравилась эта игра, ведь он заведомо победитель. — К тому же, мне кажется, наши вкусы весьма похожи. Тогда, — он на минуту запнулся, похотливо сощурив карие глаза, — почему бы тебе не повторить это со мной? Я могу исполнить твоё желание, — кошка на руках парня замурчала, вильнув пушистым хвостом.

— Пошёл ты нахрен! — Роджеру хотелось стереть эту самодовольную улыбку и подправить челюсть совершенно не хирургическим способом.

— Тише, тише, — Фредди грациозно, словно то самое мерзкое животное у него на руках, бесшумно подошёл вплотную и принялся рассуждать полушёпотом. — Хотя для начинающей группы это будет плюсом. Представляешь, сколько шуму будет? О, уже представляю эти заголовки: «Любимец женщин оказался фанатом группового изнасилования» или, — он провёл рукой в воздухе, словно демонстрируя кричащую надпись, — «Днём барабанные палочки, а вечером кожаные плети». Звучит чудесно, не правда ли?

— Мне плевать, — чеканя каждое слово, пытаясь вложить всю уверенность в собственных силах (которой на данный момент и вовсе не осталось), с трудом проговорил Роджер.

— Что ж, если так, то, думаю, для начала стоит посвятить твоего друга, ммм, — Фредди задумчиво потёр подбородок, — кажется, Брайана, об этих нестандартных увлечениях.

Фредди резко схватил парня напротив за острый гладко выбритый подбородок и, вмиг сократив расстояние между их лицами, требовательно прильнул к таким соблазнительным губам. Роджер зло зашипел и попытался коленом ударить в область солнечного сплетения, но был ловко перехвачен — всё же не зря Фредди в детстве занимался боксом. Повалив сопротивляющегося парня на пол и пригвоздив к полу собственным весом, он попытался поцеловать того ещё раз, на что получил разъяренный укус.

— А ты любишь, когда принуждают?

— Козлина, немедленно отпусти меня!

— Знаешь, — Фредди открыто проигнорировал реплику, — таким милашкам, как ты, стоило бы обучиться самообороне. Думаю, желающих на эту попку найдётся весьма не мало.

Ловко, в одно движение, Фредди завёл руки парня за голову и, крепко зафиксировав, принялся целовать его шею, оставляя дорожку влажных поцелуев, не обращая внимания на изощрённые ругательства, льющиеся из столь прелестного, по мнению Меркьюри, ротика.

В два счёта расправившись с ремнём, он просунул руку в узкие джинсы, отметив, что паренёк-то бельем брезгует. Его член был слегка вялый, и Фредди принялся ласкать его рукой, водя по всей длине и с особым энтузиазмом задерживаясь на головке, при этом не забывая удерживать свою сегодняшнюю жертву. А жертву ли? Этот вопрос висит в воздухе, растворяясь с первым глухим стоном Роджера. От активных ласк его член встал и активно требовал к себе внимания. И Фредди не обделял его, ускорив движение, он возбуждённо покусывал тонкую шею парня в районе сонной артерии, после неизменно зализывая воспалённое место, словно извиняясь. Роджер всеми силами старался сдерживать стоны, но сладкие вздохи мешались с редкими завываниями. Фредди хотел бы ему отсосать, но знал, что стоит отпустить руки мальчишки — как тот сразу начнёт отбиваться. Он ещё несколько раз провёл по члену блондина, и самодовольно заметив как тот призывно выгнулся и особенно громко застонал, почувствовал, как тот кончил. Он проиграл. Фредди опрометчиво ослабил хватку, ведь Роджер на удивление быстро оправился от недавнего оргазма и ударил кулаком в лицо.

— Ты тварь, — блондин скинул с себя парня и, быстро застегнув ширинку, встал на ноги, отойдя на безопасное расстояние. — Тебе это так просто с рук не сойдёт.

— Считай, что я согласен петь в моей группе.

Пока Роджер находился в полной прострации и недоумевал от накатившей злости и ярости, парень грубо толкнул того в сторону коридора и открыв дверь, мигом выпроводил на лестничную клетку. Они точно сработаются.


End file.
